<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronoartifice by silveradept</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284497">Chronoartifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept'>silveradept</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Eggs, bad memories, office hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perpetually problem-solving Hermione Granger visits Dr. Pevensie during her office hours with a possible solution to averting the situation that took Susan's family from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Susan Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chronoartifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A rejected idea for X-Ship this year, as it strayed into territory that would have been a recipient DNW, but it certainly seems like the kind of conversation that Susan and Hermione would have, because Hermione has trouble letting an injustice just sit there without trying to fix it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doctor Pevensie?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Hermione! Come in. What can I help you with?" </p>
<p>Susan enjoyed seeing any of her students come to her advisory hours. That it was Hermione Granger, who was always striving for both top marks and deep understanding of the magic being taught, was a bonus. Unlike many of the Hogwarts students that had chosen to engage in graduate studies in her program on informal magic, Hermione Granger seemed to take the concept seriously and respectfully with regard to the many examples of magical practice that did not have a formalized ritual or discernable rules of usage. Hermione had also been the first to notice the leonine theme to the coursework, even though she had assumed that was Susan's nod to Gryffindor house from her own Hogwarts education. It had been a pleasant discovery for both of them that the other had been born to non-Wizarding families and intentionally spent significant amounts of time outside the magical bubble and maintained contacts outside of wizards and witches.</p>
<p>"I wanted to drop in and see how you were doing," Hermione said, which might have been a convincing lie for any other lecturer who only had occasional contact with her, but Hermione had been a regular at Susan's advisory hours for several years, and she never came without a question of some sort to ask. "I know today is a difficult day for you," Hermione added, which was also true.  Another, less pleasant, similarity they had learned was that both of them had been in the middle of conflicts that had claimed the lives of their friends, because fascists had believed they should rule the world and there were enough people willing to support them in that belief, whether because thay also believed or because they saw the opportunity to profit for themselves.</p>
<p>Susan hoped that the last lion that interfered in her life was the lion of Gryffindor, or perhaps that hat that her friend Luna had made.</p>
<p>"Would you care for some tea?" Susan asked, acknowledging Hermione's effort, if not directly talking about why today was specifically a difficult day.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to presume," Hermione said, confirming for Susan that Hermione had a reason for being there. </p>
<p>"What did you want to talk about?" Susan said, offering Hermione one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.</p>
<p>"One of the new lecturers for this year has a specialization in chronoartifice," Hermione began. Susan tried not to grimace. Hermione was an excellent student and would excel at whatever profesion she decided to enter, but she had a stubborn streak, especially around things that she felt were unfair or unjust. After hearing how Susan's family had been taken by Aslan without her, Hermione had, over the years of study, suggested new theories or possibly techniques to either get them bak or join them. Most of the time, Hermione's ideas were met with a story from Susan about having tried that exact thing, only to be met time and time again by the lion at the boundary between wherever she was coming from and Narnia. When she'd exhausted direct attempts, she'd gone to indirect methods, but while she could get herself, with the help of skilled wizards and witches, to Calormen, Archenland, even the ruins of Charn and the Wood Between the Worlds, those attempts had been unsuccessful. Even one or two attempts at "temporal displacement," as the time witches had called it, were unsuccessful, preventing her from even getting to the station where her siblings and cousins would take their final ride. It was unlikely that Hermione could come up with something that Susan hadn't, in her frantic first years of being part of the magical world, attempted already.</p>
<p>"So Doctor Gaspar suggested that if we could generate enough potential, fashion an appropriate container around it, and then bring it to a nexus point on a ley line, we might be able to change an event in the past and avert a tragedy," Hermione was concluding. "He did say though, that it would only work if the event that we were trying to change was important to the timeline."</p>
<p>"I miss my family dearly," Susan said, smiling kindly at Hermione. "I somehow doubt they are so important that Doctor Gaspar's theory should be attempted on them." She did not add that even if such a theory were true and worked in the way that was intended, Aslan would almost certainly sniff it out and find some way of stopping it from happening. "Furthermore, that seems like an excellent way of causing fractured timelines," she added, hoping to get Hermione off the subject.</p>
<p>"Doctor Gaspar is a many-worlds theorist, or so he claimed, so he didn't see that as a particularly important objection when I raised it to him," Hermione replied. "I thought it might be of interest to you."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Susan said. "I appreciate your efforts."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled a slightly frustrated smile, in Susan's opinion, that she had not leapt immediately on a new possibility, apologized that she could not stay longer, and let herself out, leaving Susan to her own thoughts. Susan knew this kind of a setback wouldn't make Hermione give up. Once Doctor Gaspar's work stopped being theoretical and moved into the practical, Hermione would return. Or if some other method presented itself to Hermione and she thought it was worth trying. There was no doubt in Susan's mind that Hermione would keep trying at whatever she put her mind to, but at this moment, for this idea, Susan felt it would be more important to direct Hermione toward solutions that would have better and more immediate results for Hermione. Because, at some point, Hermione might succeed, and that would mean Susan would have to confront the question she had been wrestling with for all of these decades.</p>
<p>She still didn't know if she would go back. But with every passing year, she felt more and more like she might.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>